


Hoogeveen

by SamuelJames



Series: Falling For A Dancer [1]
Category: Bad Education (UK TV)
Genre: Abusive Parent, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-16
Updated: 2014-09-16
Packaged: 2018-02-17 16:11:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 912
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2315564
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SamuelJames/pseuds/SamuelJames
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Not long after the play, Frank tells Stephen about the first time he kissed a bloke and they have their first row.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hoogeveen

**Author's Note:**

> Title: Hoogeveen  
> Pairing: Frank Grayson/Stephen Carmichael  
> Rating: 18+ for explicit language  
> Summary: Not long after the play, Frank tells Stephen about the first time he kissed a bloke and they have their first row.  
> Warning: Frank's home life, or at least the version I'm going with, is not very pleasant but no detailed abuse.  
> Disclaimer: Bad Education is the property of its creators. No copyright infringement is intended.  
> Archiving Information: Please do not archive elsewhere on the net.

It’s a week since the play and Frank’s been able to sneak off to Stephen’s by telling his dad he’s going out drinking with mates. Mrs Carmichael had smiled and sent him up to Stephen’s room as if her son’s boyfriend - they’d agreed on that word when Frank walked Stephen home after their performance- calling round was no big deal.

“Why'd you kiss me?"

Frank shrugs. Stephen's being pulling words out of him since they started this but it's still strange to not have to watch every thing he says.

“Nobody just does something like that out of the blue, babe.”

Frank pushes himself back on the bed and leans against the wall. He bends his knees and looks up at Stephen. “I auditioned to be near you and then I figured if I kissed you as part of the play I could play it off as just that. I mean I didn’t know how you’d react but if it was okay I could maybe have this, be happy.”

“It was so brave of you. Everyone was like OMG. I didn’t have a clue you were gay.”

“Me either till that bloody trip to Hoogeveen. The family I stayed with had a son our age, a friendly welcoming son who was so nice to me even though I was…”

“Your usual charming self.”

“Shut up,” Frank says lowering his gaze. “On the last night he told me he liked blokes and then Jens asked if I did too and I found myself nodding and then freaking the fuck out when he kissed me. He was sort of confused that I wasn’t reacting but I kissed him then. He was like a safe trial run. You are my first boyfriend but I owe him I guess for getting me to see what I was hiding from myself. Then it just took me ages to act on it with you. It’s all well and good to be gay when you’re miles from home but...”

Stephen sits next to him and puts his hand on Frank’s leg. “I know, you know. I mean I may be obvious to everyone but I still hate that there are people out there who’d hurt me for being this way. Not just the people who call Ofcom when EastEnders dares to show two blokes kissing but people who target guys coming out of clubs or bully a kid for being gay. That’s why I don’t hide because fuck them, there’s nothing wrong with me.”

Frank pushes Stephen’s hand away. “I can’t be like you, so blatant. I’m sorry.” He stands up but Stephen grabs his hand.

“Talk to me. A minute ago you were talking about being happy.”

He’s never told anyone about his family and part of him wants to leave so badly but the part of him that went and learned bloody Shakespeare wants to take a chance. “I can’t be like this camp flamboyant gay.”

“Like me you mean. Fucking just go then if you’re going to insult me.”

Frank turns quickly and leans down for a kiss. He’s pushed away though after briefly making contact. 

“I like you, Stephen, just let me finish. I never said being camp was bad did I?”

“Suppose not.”

“I just meant that I can’t be any of the stereotypes because it wouldn’t be good for my health. My dad, if he even had the tiniest suspicion, would kick the crap out of me. He has done for a lot less.”

He watches Stephen’s expression change and takes a deep breath. He gestures towards the bed, sitting down when Stephen nods.

“In my ‘ouse you have to be a macho man. My brothers are like my dad. I can’t tell any of them. I’ve left porn in my search history just so they’ll think I’ve watched it. I stick up posters of practically naked girls and listen as they rank Page 3 girls out of ten. My dad makes comments all the time but he’s actually said that gays deserve parents who’d care enough to beat it out of them. So that’s it, why I have to hide. I don’t think there’s anything wrong with me but he sure as hell would.”

“I’m so sorry. That's awful. I didn’t know.”

“Of course you didn’t because you’ve got nice normal parents who love you. I was fucking terrified after I kissed you in case it’d get back to them. It was such a stupid thing to do but I kept replaying it in my mind and feeling happy.”

"Does he hit you much?"

Frank shakes his head. "Not in a while, since I got taller than 'im. He's strong though, got a reputation on the estate. He says all the right words to the teachers when I get in trouble and then tells me how proud he is of me for showing them that Graysons are not to be messed with. Fuck, didn't plan on telling you any of that. Don't tell no-one."

"I wouldn't but, Frank, I never want you to get hurt because of me. Stay a while, we’ll make a plan to make this work.”

“Really?”

Stephen nods and Frank is relieved. There are days when he’s so scared that he regrets ever making a move but it’s hard to regret it right now with Stephen right in front of him. This time Stephen starts their kiss and Frank thinks that maybe he can be happy after all.


End file.
